Still In Love With You
by cloloveswah
Summary: Birthday one shot for Nat - Danice ten years after they are married... and Danny has a suprise for Alice!


**Still in Love with you**

_**A Birthday oneshot for Nat, woop! Happy Birthday m'dear!**_

He sighed with a contented smile as he gazed down upon her. She was still so, so beautiful – he'd always believed she was beautiful from the very first time he set his eyes on her, and now on their tenth wedding anniversary, he still believed that fact to be true.

Danny slowly lifted one hand before tracing her jaw line with the very tip of his finger, smiling as she let out a small pleased groan as a small smile began to break through. Danny sighed and leant down, kissing the same pattern he'd just traced with is finger, following that line as he pressed soft kisses to her jaw. He handled her like the finest piece of china, his kisses delicate and caring.

"Hmm... Mr Trevanion." Alice murmured as she opened her eyes to be greeted by his charming grin and the green eyes she'd loved for so long. She'd always been able to lose herself in his eyes, they were just so gorgeous to her.

"Mrs Trevanion." Danny whispered back resting on his elbow. "Ten years today."

"Hmm..." Alice smiled softly and raised one hand to cup his right cheek in her hand, "And I still love you more than I ever thought possible."

"As I love you Alice." Danny replied softly, "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Alice said sincerely in reply, as she pulled his lips down to hers. That was another thing – the kisses still held the love, the passion and the tenderness they always had. They still oozed with love, still made Alice weak at the knees and Danny breathless. If anything, the years had made them grow closer together, grow stronger even.

After their embrace, Danny pulled Alice close for a hug which she happily fell into. His arms could still make every problem float away. She sighed... there's nowhere else she would have rather been.

Charlotte and Liv grinned as they looked over their handy work. They'd transformed it.

The once bare and natural terrain was now decorated, just as it had been ten years ago. The chairs set out, the small floral arch, the floral bunting and all the ribbon was just the same. It looked amazing, just as it always did.

"Mum is going to be so happy." Charlotte smiled looking around, rubbing her now dirty hands together, following in her mum and Danny's footsteps and becoming a vet had been great until she'd been lumbered with moving the elephants but somehow keeping the giraffes!

"She sure is." Thabo grinned as he climbed down off a step ladder and walked over to where Liv was standing. Thabo was now officially part of the family, he and Olivia had married last year and now they were excited for a new arrival. He had his arm wrapped around her protectively and Charlie couldn't help but grin. They were so cute! After all their teenage angst, the pair had sustained a long, flourishing relationship. Liv had completed teacher training and was now a primary teacher and Thabo, well Thabo despite the fact he and Liv lived a short drive away, was the new Dupe.

"Come on, we should go change." Liv smiled, "That's if I can find anything to fit!" Thabo grinned dumbly and rubbed her stomach as Charlotte led the way.

Danny beamed as he watched Alice feeding a Leopard cub. She'd always been a natural with the animals, it was something that had made him fall for her in the first place. He'd always felt so natural around her, so open and carefree. He never felt he had to tip-toe around her, find conversation.

He wandered over to Alice who had just placed the Leopard cub back in the cage and wrapped his arms around her, she giggled before turning into them.

"Go change." Danny murmured into her ear.

"Change?" Alice questioned, "But?"

"Honestly, just do it... I've left you a dress out and heels, you can pick your own jewellery! I'm not that brave." Danny chuckled. "Then... you'll see."

"Danny..." Alice sighed but gave up as she saw his pleading eyes. She nodded with agreeance, "Fine, but I'll have to shower."

Danny nodded, that's why he'd just showered... this was going to be the best ever!

Harry was sat in his room, waiting upon his father. Sometimes, Alice wondered if she'd had any input with that boy but for the jet black hair, as everything else was purely his father. The same green eyes, Danny had, the height, the features. His calm attitude, though he was also confident, something that probably came from Alice more than Danny.

"Finally." Harry teased as Danny rushed into the room.

"Yeh, yeh! You're mum isn't easy to convince you know!" Danny laughed as he took his T-shirt off, as he did so he noticed Harry already was dressed. "You were quick."

"It's a shirt, tie, pants and jacket, not hard dad!" Harry beamed, "Anyway, Evan helped."

"Ah! See!" Danny teased, throwing his shirt on.

"Danny man, hurry up!" Dupe called, "Caroline's worse than raging hyena!"

Danny and Harry looked to one another before laughing. Dupe would never change!

Rosie pushed everyone out and into a Jeep, including her father and little brother who seemed to be taking the longest out of them all to get moving. Danny was insisting on listening to Alice sing in the shower, and Harry being Harry decided he would play up too. Anyway, after much moaning and hushed scolding, everyone was on their way but Rosie. She was going to stick around and wait for Alice.

Alice sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Danny had left out the dress she wore to their wedding and she had been surprised when it still fit her. She'd tried to make herself look like she did that day, but she couldn't help but feel she couldn't look like that again. Afterall, she didn't have Liv, Vanessa and Rosie on her hair, Charlotte and Buhle on her nails!

She sighed, ok, she was done... she wondered what was going on, the house seemed quiet. With her nosy nature she couldn't help but walk out straight into Rosie who smiled mischievously. Alice raised her eyebrows before groaning.

"Rosie..." Alice sighed.

"Don't be a kill joy now turn round!" Rosie laughed as Alice petulantly did so. Rosie smirked at her as she tied the blindfold around Alice's head before leading her step mother outside.

Rosie helped Alice out of the Jeep, leading her carefully over to where her father was stood. Alice was of course complaining and wanting to be out of the blindfold.

"Can I take this off now?" Alice whined for the millionth time. Rosie laughed and left Alice alone who was about to remove her blindfold when she felt two familiar hands do it for her.

She gasped as she looked at her location. Tears sprang to her eyes. So this was why he'd done it.

Everything was just as it had been on their wedding day, all the family (now extended of course) were there, even Rowan and Vanessa had made the journey. Alice gasped and looked up at Danny.

"Danny..." She whispered hoarsely, "This... you did this... for me?"

"All for you... Alice Trevanion..." He grinned, lowering himself down onto one knee and withdrawing a small box, he opened it to reveal a diamond ring, "I love you more than life itself, you complete me, make me whole, and these years have flown by. My love had only grown for you. Will you do me the honour, of renewing our vows, right here, right now?"

Alice gasped and nodded her head through tears as Danny stood up, sliding the ring onto her finger and kissing her with just as much passion as he always had.

"I'd love to Danny... because..." Alice whispered as they hugged one another tight, "I'm still in love with you and will be for the rest of eternity."

**The end! Happy B'day Nat! xxx**


End file.
